1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a flow line management apparatus, a flow line management system, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing a flow line management program.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art technology, such as International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2005-086375 (Patent Document 1), discloses a system to estimate a position of a terminal based on unique information transmitted from a predetermined disposed position received by the terminal.
However, the related art technology, such as disclosed above, may simply estimate a position of a terminal based on unique information received by the terminal. Hence, the related art technology does not disclose a system or method to detect users' flow lines from respective positions of the users to apparatuses shared by the users within an office based, for example, on information acquired by terminals.